Call of Duty 2: Big Red One
| genre = First-person shooter | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Call of Duty 2: Big Red One is a first-person shooter video game developed by Treyarch and published by Activision for GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. It is a side-story/expansion of the original game Call of Duty 2, which was released on PC and Xbox 360 in the same year. Big Red One differs from other games in the Call of Duty franchise in that it focuses on a single Allied formation in World War II: the U.S. Army's 1st Infantry Division, which goes by the nickname Big Red One due to their unit patch which features a large, red number one. The game covers the division's part in the North Africa Campaign, the invasion of Sicily, the landing on Omaha Beach in Europe and moving east, and eventually crossing the Siegfried Line into Germany. Each chapter is book-ended with period footage from the Military Channel, with voiceovers courtesy of Mark Hamill (who appeared in the Sam Fuller film The Big Red One), imitating a World War II documentary. The game features several actors from the HBO miniseries Band of Brothers, including Michael Cudlitz, James Madio, Frank John Hughes, Richard Speight, Jr., Ross McCall, Rick Gomez, and Rene Morono. The box cover features actor Stephen Saux. The story and characters were written by Aaron Ginsburg and Wade McIntyre. In North America, it was later released as part of a compilation pack entitled Call of Duty: Legacy for the PlayStation 2 only. The pack included Call of Duty: Finest Hour and Big Red One. A Collector's Edition was also released for Xbox and PlayStation 2. https://www.amazon.com/Call-Duty-Big-Collectors-PlayStation-2/dp/B000AS20DM?th=1 Gameplay Call of Duty 2: The Big Red One is a first-person shooter that has a single-player story mode and a multiplayer mode. The player takes on the role of a soldier protagonist in specific missions during World War II from the perspective of the American 1st Infantry Division. The player can crouch and lie prone, and is able to scale low walls and other obstacles. Two firearms can be carried, which can be swapped with those left on the battlefield, and both fragmentation and smoke grenades can also be carried. A gun's iron sights can be used to aim more accurately. A compass on the heads-up display (HUD) shows both allies and enemies, and objective markers to indicate locations the player must reach, areas to defend, or enemy cannons or tanks that the player must plant explosives on to disable. Emplaced weapons such as machine guns and flak cannons are available in some locations to take out enemy forces. In addition, some missions place the player in control of a tank. It is also important for scouting, though most of the game takes place in personal, close combat situations reducing the importance of this tactic. Reception PS2: 77/100 GC: 76/100 }} According to review aggregator Metacritic, the game received "generally favorable" reviews from critics. The PlayStation 2 version of Big Red One received a "Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 300,000 copies in the United Kingdom. References External links * Category:2005 video games Category:Activision games 2: Big Red One Category:First-person shooters Category:Interactive Achievement Award winners Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Treyarch games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in Algeria Category:Video games set in Belgium Category:Video games set in France Category:Video games set in Germany Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Sicily Category:Video games set in Tunisia Category:Xbox games Category:Video games scored by Graeme Revell Category:Video games set in 1942 Category:Video games set in 1943 Category:Video games set in 1944 Category:Video games set in 1945